Sólo por la guerra?
by Chiru Less
Summary: El rey de los Siete Mares, Sinbad, había dejado de ser el gran y poderoso Rey de Sindria, para convertirse en un esclavo más de sus propios sentimientos encontrados, atrapado sin escapatoria.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches desde Argentina!**

Este es mi primer fanfic yaoi, y decidi hacerlo nada mas ni nada menos que con este hermoso anime/manga llamado Magi!

Hice algunos cambios en la trama (e invente otras tantas cosas), que esta basada mas o menos luego de la batalla en el pais de los Magos, final de la segunda temporada del anime, por lo que sino lo vieron, no siganXD

Sin más los dejo que disfruten (espero que lo hagan, y sino, haganmelo saber, por favor).

* * *

Qué aburrido estaba.

Y es que no sólo había absolutamente nada que hacer. Tampoco había nadie a quien molestar. El palacio del gran Imperio Kou se encontraba completamente desierto, y es que todos parecían haber decidido irse sin él.

Bufó molesto, tocando distraídamente las joyas que adornaban su cuello.

Se encontraba en la torre más alta del palacio, viendo si aunque sea encontraba un sirviente. O alguien, o algo con vida. No es que le importara realmente que hubiesen muerto todos, simplemente que si eso había sucedido, se había perdido la diversión. Aunque no había ningún cadáver.

Seguramente, Kouen y su diligencia habían partido hacia alguno de esos reinos miserables venidos a menos que habían conquistado recientemente. Quizás los mocosos lo habían acompañado, aunque la vieja bruja tampoco estaba, y él estaba completamente seguro de que ella no le había comentado sobre ninguna salida. Sospechoso. Se había ausentado un par de días y lo abandonaban.

Bajó de un salto de la torre, utilizando magia gravitacional para llegar al suelo y comenzar a caminar por uno de los pasillos internos del palacio. Nada. Lo único que oía eran sus propios pasos, y el sonido de sus pulseras chocando entre ellas.

De repente, la imagen de cierto rey idiota le vino a la mente, sin causa aparente. Seguro él tendría algo que ver en todo aquello, siempre tenía que meterse con él. Y es que estaba completamente seguro de que el pelimorado perseguia como único objetivo arruinarle la vida, si eso incluía dejarlo solo para que se aburriera de muerte.

Recordó la sonrisa que el rey estúpido le regalaba al enano en alguna de las pocas ocasiones donde se habían cruzado; detuvo su andar y sintió como la sangre se concentraba en su rostro, quemándole en forma furiosa; pero lo que peor lo ponía, lo que más odio le daba, era su propia reacción…qué tenía que importarle a él, el gran Magi del Imperio Kou, lo que haga o dejara de hacer ese rey idiota, inútil, codicioso? Porque tenía la certeza de que sólo era eso, codicia. Sólo se acercaba a ese enano estúpido porque deseaba su poder, su grandeza…bueno, ese término no era el más indicado.

Y después estaba el otro idiota, el cual no recordaba su nombre. Maldito perro guardian, siempre vigilando lo que hacía Sinbad a toda hora, cada minuto; no lo dejaba ni un segundo solo. Y es que a ese también lo había visto, disimuladamente, regalarle una de esas sonrisas sinceras que a él le gustaban.

Se sorprendio solo, en la mitad del pasillo, teniendo esos pensamientos. Abrió de par en par los ojos carmesí, que en esos momentos hacían juego con el rubor de su rostro. Miró hacia los lados, también escuchando, con vergüenza e incredulidad, como si sus pensamientos también pudiesen ser vistos u oídos por otros. Estaba realmente solo.

Es que acaso…al rey idiota le gustaba ese perro faldero? Pensó con cierta inseguridad, más tranquilo al descubrir que su conducta no era observada. Nunca había podido apreciarlo, pues siempre estaba todo tapado, como si ocultara su cuerpo del mundo.

Él no tenía ese problema.

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida, contento con su desfachatez. Después de todo, el rey sí que podía mirarlo a él; bajó la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo, apreciándolo. No podía quejarse; no había un gramo de grasa en ninguna parte, y tenía la masa muscular en cantidad perfecta. Ni muy poco, ni demasiado. Tocó delicadamente su vientre descubierto, aprobando sus pensamientos. Volvió a sobresaltarse, esta vez enojado.

Enfurruñado, volvió a emprender la caminata.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pensar. A él que le importaba todo eso? No era como si realmente pudiese pasar algo…además…él sólo quería guerra, y destrucción, y pelea! Diversión, en otras palabras.

Contento con el nuevo rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos, analizó la idea de buscar a la vieja bruja. Ella seguro sabría qué sucedía. Además, podría brindarle diversión, seguro. Siempre era entretenido verla furiosa.

Sabía que podía rastrearla a través de su djinn, pues había pertenecido a uno de los laberintos a los que él mismo la había guiado en su momento. Se sentía orgulloso de sus grandes poderes. Sonriendo, tomó su varita y concentró su Rukh, intentando localizar ése djinn en particular; casi todos los de la familia real habían conquistado sus laberintos, así que si no prestaba atención, podía desviarse…

Cuál fue su sorpresa, al notar que no debía hacer demasiado esfuerzo; la mayoría de los djinn estaban juntos.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, para después fruncir levemente el ceño, molesto. Estaba claro. Todos estaban jugando, y nadie lo había invitado. Era extraño, no había sentido nada. Bueno, considerando que se la había pasado dos días enteros encerrado en esas salas aisladas de la organización, quizás era por eso. Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Debían haberlo hecho apropósito, para que él no interviniese, y cuando la fiesta había pasado, habían decidido soltarlo. Más furioso que antes, prestó más atención a la distancia en la que se encontraban los djinn. Estaban realmente lejos, hacia el…

Cerró los ojos, intentando serenarse.

Por qué demonios los djinn estaban reunidos cerca del reino de Sinbad? Casi con certeza estaban allí.

De vuelta la sonrisa.

Quizás…

Esbozó una gran sonrisa. Quizás podría ir a ver qué era lo que sucedía, que diversión tan grande se había perdido, y de paso, sólo quizás, volver a ver esa sonrisa…

Pero más que nada buscando alguna guerra. De seguro habría uno, si estaban todos reunidos en un solo lugar. Hasta seguro el enano estaba allí.

Más calmado y satisfecho con su último pensamiento, se elevó en el aire, invocando la alfombra voladora.

No iban a dejarlo fuera de la diversión. Como que se llamaba Judal que no dejaría que algo asi sucediera.

########################################################

- Sin, éste no es momento…- no pudo terminar la frase, pues fue guiado insistentemente al interior de la habitación. Cuando logro girarse, pudo ver como el Rey de los Siete Mares cerraba la puerta sin hacer sonido alguno, acercándose a paso lento a él.

- Si lo es…que mejor momento? Tengo demasiado estrés encima, sabes?- dijo, tomando al menor de estatura por los hombros. Podía ver el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, que contrastaban deliciosamente con su piel tersa y blanca.

- Hay demasiadas personas en el palacio, y…

- Y?- susurró, acercándose más al otro.

- Y que podrían entrar. Recuerda que esto es importante.- dijo recuperando el habitual tono de reproche en su voz.

Sinbad arqueo las cejas y lo observó por un momento.

- Tienes razón.- soltó los hombros del menor. Éste suspiró, aliviado. De pronto, fue empujado bruscamente, sin tiempo a reaccionar, cayendo boca arriba sobre la mullida cama.- Alguien podría descubrirnos, por lo que debería ser rápido, no crees?- se lanzó sobre su cuerpo.

- Sin, basta! Esto no es un juego! Además, pesas!.- decía el chico de piel pálida completamente sonrojado. Intentó inútilmente empujarlo, pues Sinbad lo tomó de ambas muñecas, acomodándolas sobre su cabeza.

- Ey! Me estás diciendo gordo? Por qué pones tanta resistencia, Ja'far? Siempre haces lo mismo.- pronunció, comenzando a besar su cuello níveo después.

Podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Ja'far debajo suyo, mientras lo besaba. Alzo la vista y lo que vio lo motivó más a seguir. Estaba completamente rojo, agitado, pero con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Sonrió. Realmente no quería dar el brazo a torcer, eh? Le encantaba que fingiera ese enojo falso, esa indignación que ambos, en el fondo, sabían que no existía. Sintió como las piernas de Ja´far intentaban empujarlo, intentando patearlo levemente, pero Sinbad no dejaba siquiera que doblase las rodillas; un leve, casi imperceptible gemido, más parecido a un suspiro brusco, salió de los labios ligeramente entreabiertos del peliblanco.

- Sin….- lo miraba con cierta súplica. Movía débilmente los brazos, intentando liberarlos.

- Tienes…demasiada…ropa.- la respiración de Sinbad ya estaba agitada de sólo observar y sentir los gestos y movimientos de su visir. Poniendo mayor presión en sus brazos, apresó las muñecas de Ja´far con una sola mano, mientras que la otra descendió hasta el cinto que apresaba parte del traje del menor. Al notarlo, Ja´far intentó levantarlo con las piernas para empujarlo. Realmente pesaba.

Sinbad le permitió un poco de libertad, lo que Ja'far aprovechó para doblar ambas rodillas para impulsarlo hacia adelante. Lo que no esperaba, era que la mano libre de Sinbad corriera una de sus rodillas con maestra rapidez, y posicionara su cuerpo entre ambas piernas. Ahora si lo tenía realmente encima.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, pegó su cuerpo, intentando fundirlo al otro, moviendo un poco las caderas para acomodarse mejor y mas cerca del peliblanco.

- Sin…para ya.- suplicó Ja'far, quien mas que suplicar, gemía debajo del pelimorado. Sinbad, notando la casi sumisión del menor, desató sus ropajes rápidamente, mientras soltaba sus muñecas, y utilizaba la otra mano para subir la túnica de Ja'far, para poder tocar sus piernas.

- Tu piel es tan suave.- gimio Sinbad, mientras luchaba contra los ropajes del peliblanco para poder tocar mas piel, mientras el susodicho se retorcia debajo suyo.

De repente, Sinbad sintió como el cuerpo de Ja'far se congelaba debajo suyo. Levantó la cabeza, confundido. Su sonrojo anterior había sido sustituido por un rostro palido que miraba hacia la puerta.

- Alguien viene hacia aquí.- lo miró de repente.- Fuera.

Empujándolo con fuerza por los hombros, hizo que Sinbad cayera sentado en el suelo de sus propios aposentos. Aun confundido, y un poco molesto, vio como Ja'far acomodaba a una velocidad sobrehumana sus ropas. Era claro que no era la primera vez que sucedia.

Un golpe en la puerta desvio sus pensamientos.

- Sin, estas ahí? Sal!.- escuchó la voz asustada de Yamuraiha. Se paró como pudo.

- Si, que sucede?.- miró de reojo a Ja'far, que se estaba incorporando de la cama como si nada hubiese sucedido. A veces admiraba su capacidad para fingir las cosas. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió levemente, evitando que la bruja viese al peliblanco.

- Alguien abrió un pequeño agujero en mis defensas.- dijo, agitada.- realmente no se cómo sucedió, pues Aladdin me había ayudado a fortificarla, y yo…

Alarmado, Sinbad giro la cabeza y observó a Ja'far, que lo miraba de la misma manera. Yamuraiha se sorprendio de verlo allí.

- Has usado magia de clarividencia a larga distancia? No has logrado ver nada, quien es, cuántos son?.- dijo Sin, volviéndose hacia ella, saliendo de la habitación mientras los tres caminaban a paso rápido hacia los jardines del palacio.

- No, quien sea sabe los contrahechizos de ese tipo de magia.- dijo, muy preocupada.

- No puede ser el ataque de Kou o Reim…seria ridículo, sus generales están aquí.- dijo Ja'far, analizando la situación.- además, si fuese un ejército, habríamos notado su presencia antes de que lograran llegar a la protección…tienen que haber venido por mar, en una flota.- miró a Yamuraiha.

- No hay nada en el mar, ni en la costa. Ningún movimiento extraño.

Sinbad estaba cada vez más intrigado.

Quien haya sido, había no solo burlado las defensas de su reino y entrado como si fuese su casa, sino que no había dejado rastros. Lo que quería decir que vagaba en sus dominios sin que él pudiese hacer nada.

* * *

Yo aquí de nuevoXD

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, siendo solo una introduccionXD

por favor, dejenme sus comentarios, sean buenos y malos, para saber que desean que continue con esta historia :)

Hasta el próx!


	2. Chapter 2

- Qué creen que haya sido eso?.

La voz de Alibabá sacó de sus pensamientos a Aladdin. Hasta hacía pocos segundos, estaba mirando hacia el cielo celeste, completamente limpio, en el que solo corría una leve brisa que despeinaba su cabello. Se oia de fondo el sonido de la actividad de la ciudad, llena de vida, lejos del palacio real.

Se encontraban recostados en uno de los amplios jardines del palacio, comiendo un aperitivo que había preparado Morgiana.

Y es que Aladdin no podía creer su mala suerte. Desvió la mirada de Alibabá, observando distraídamente como la brisa movía el pasto verde. Se sentía avergonzado. Su maestra Yamuraiha, quien tanto lo había ayudado y quien había confiado en sus poderes, seguramente se sentía decepcionada. Y es que quizás ella, como bruja, podía no llegar a ver al o los intrusos, pero él, que supuestamente tenia poderes excepcionales por ser un Magi, tendría que haber podido.

Frunció el ceño. Sus poderes no estaban pulidos, pese a que había ido a Magnostadt. Si tan solo Ugo estuviera allí con él…

Habían pasado un par de horas desde el incidente, y nada había sucedido. Quien fuese que haya penetrado las defensas de Sindria, no había hecho aparición. Por lo menos aun. Y eso es lo que dejaba tan intranquilo a Aladdin, que no sabían nada. Y si era un enemigo? Y si estaba esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, cuando creyeran realmente que había sido solo un error?. En todo caso, si no tenia intenciones de atacar, igualmente era alguien poderoso…

- Basta.- levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, mirando a Morgiana, quien había hablado.- Deja de culparte.- dijo mirándolo directamente a el. Los demás simplemente los observaban.

- Mmh?mmmmh? mmmmmmmmmhh?!.- Alibabá solo emitia sonidos intentando preguntar sin palabras que sucedia, mientras seguía comiendo en forma violenta una empanada árabe. Miraba de Aladdin a Morgiana, alternativamente.

- Mmm, nada Alibabá-kun.- dijo Aladdin, riendo nerviosamente, sonriéndole. No quería admitirlo…

Alibabá logró tragar forzosamente un trozo realmente grande de empanada, atragantándose en el proceso. Kougyoku lo auxilió, golpeándole levemente la espalda.

- Pero qué bruto eres, come como un humano, no como una bestia!.- exclamaba molesta la princesa.

- Pero es que…es que…- el rubio no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, mientras se recuperaba del ahogo inicial.- Pero, Aladdin!.- exclamó, parándose de un salto, mirando indignado hacia Aladdin. Éste lo miró sorprendido.

- Alibabá-kun…

- Eres un Magi que esta aprendiendo a ser uno, Aladdin! No debes avergonzarte! Si ni siquiera Yamuraiha, que sabe de estas cosas, no sabe lo que sucedió, tu menos! No es por ofenderte, pero hay cosas que aun no conoces, pero las aprenderás, como yo! Por favor.- dijo mas calmado, extendiendo sus manos hacia Aladdin, quien se encontraba sin habla.- Eres mi mejor amigo, Aladdin. No te deprimas por esto, encontraremos la solución.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Alibabá-kun…- Aladdin tomó sus manos, emocionado por la confianza que su amigo y candidato a rey le profesaba. Morgiana observaba la escena con un leve sonrojo, también emocionada.

- Asi se habla!.- dijo Kouha Ren, parándose también, rodeado de sus fieles seguidoras.- No se compara, pero yo siempre he intentado aprender mas y hacerme más fuerte para que mi hermano Kouen no me deje fuera de los asuntos de la familia.- exclamó, con un puño cerrado en el aire.- asi que, Aladdin, que la ida a MMMMMM no haya sido en vano!.- exclamó también observando a Aladdin.

- No te deprimas…es magia avanzada.- dijo Kougyoku de repente, y todos giraron a verla.- A Judal-chan le costó mucho poder discriminar las cosas realmente importantes de la barrera que creó en Kou, asi que…- se tapó la boca de repente, sonrojada. No debía hablar asi de su querido Judal-chan tan abiertamente.

- Lo dices en serio?.- dijo Aladdin, sorprendido y tranquilizándose.

- Mmm, bueno…si.- dijo, avergonzada. Si su querido Magi se enteraba, podía darse por muerta.

- Lo ves?! Es solo cuestión de practica!.- dijo Alibabá, animándolo.

- Gracias, chicos. A todos.- dijo Aladdin, emocionado por el apoyo de sus amigos. Todos sonrieron, aliviados, al ver que su animo había subido un poco.

* * *

- Creo que por el momento podemos respirar tranquilos.- dijo Kouen Ren, sereno. Observaba como en la sala donde se encontraban reunidos las caras que veía demostraban lo contrario. Tanto su hermano Kumei como los aliados de Sinbad tenían expresiones de tensión en sus rostros. Y no era para menos.

- En todo caso, no podemos hacer nada.- dijo Sinbad, en el otro extremo de la mesa en donde se encontraban.- no podemos detectar al intruso por ningún medio mágico que conocemos, y la presencia que atravesó la barrera desaparecio literalmente, por lo que quizás existe la posibilidad de que haya sido una equivocación.- vio como el hombre de cabello blanco que se encontraba parado a su lado, intentaba interrumpirlo.- déjame terminar.- le dijo, elevando una mano. Inmediatamente el hombre respetó la señal.- Podriamos intentar buscarlo por medios comunes, pero ni siquiera sabemos su aspecto, cuantos fueron, o si tienen algo distintivo.

- Tampoco he detectado ningún flujo anormal de magia, ni nada fuera de lugar.- dijo Yamuraiha.- Sigo utilizando la magia de clarividencia por si logro detectar algo en el cielo, pero…

- No hemos recibido amenazas, y creo que ya nos habrían atacado si asi fuese el caso.- dijo Kouen, interrumpiendo a la bruja. Sharrkan, que se encontraba a su lado, fruncio el ceño, molesto por su interrupción. – Creo sinceramente que por el momento, como dice el rey Sinbad, no podemos hacer nada.

- Pero hermano…!- dijo Kumei.

- Pero Sinbad…!.- exclamó indignado Ja'far.

- Pero todos!.- se oyó una risa divertida que provenía de ese grito. Todos se giraron hacia la voz.- No he detectado ninguna amenaza real para nosotros, por lo que no creo que debamos preocuparnos. Sólo estamos todos un poco paranoicos con lo que sucedió en Magnostadt, no les parece? Relájense.- dijo Yunnan, el Magi errante, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, despreocupadamente. Sonrió amablemente a la nada.

Todos lo observaron, molestos por la intervención, pero mas calmados tras las palabras del Magi. Si él, que era un Magi poderoso no había detectado amenazadas… Sinbad lo observó, divertido, viendo como el Magi ya estaba sumergido nuevamente en su mundo. Suspiró, parándose.

- Bueno, creo que esta todo dicho.- todos se pararon.- Yamu, por favor, sigue vigilando y avísame si encuentras algo que te llame la atención, por favor.- el resto, creo que debemos seguir el consejo del Magi errante, y no desesperarnos. Ja'far bufó levemente a su lado.

Todos asintieron y caminaron hacia la salida, hablando entre si.

Después del incidente en Magnostadt, había claras razones para estar paranoicos. La criatura infernal que había surgido de los cielos había detenido su ataque, producto de los innumerables esfuerzos de todos por lograrlo, pero seguía allí, en el cielo, inerte. Al Thamen había desaparecido del mapa, y todo estaba calmado. Pero sabían que era la calma antes de la tormenta, y debían estar prevenidos.

Decidiendo unir fuerzas, la familia real del Imperio Kou había decidido aceptar la hospitalidad de Sinbad, y se habían dirigido inmediatamente a Sindria, intentando planificar y unificar desde allí sus esfuerzos. La Magi del Imperio Reim había decidido volver a su país, para disfrutar lo que le quedaba de vida allí.

Sinbad salió a paso lento, seguido de Ja'far, quien no emitía comentario alguno. Sonrió de lado. Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían el griterío y los reclamos. Alzó la vista desde el balcón donde había llegado, y observó el cielo despejado; luego observó sus amplios jardines, la calma que allí había, y vio como Aladdin y los demás reían relajados. Se tranquilizó al ver que el Magi no parecía afectado por lo sucedido.

- Aquí es todo tan tranquilo…- suspiró una voz tras sus espaldas. Tanto Sinbad como Ja'far voltearon a verlo. Ninguno de los dos podían ver el Rukh blanco volando a su alrededor.- Hacía mucho que no estaba en una civilización.- rio felizmente el Magi errante.

- Realmente piensas que no debemos preocuparnos?.- le preguntó Sinbad, sonriéndole. Y es que su tranquilidad era contagiosa.

- No. Al menos no por el momento.- le sonrió, acercándose al balcón, observando los jardines.- Ah, el cuarto Magi…

Sinbad observó como el Magi reía de las tonterías que hacían los demás en los jardines de su palacio, y se permitió relajarse un momento. Observó a Ja'far, quien le sonrió imperceptiblemente.

* * *

Después de todo, Sindria no era tan diferente a Kou en la noche. Echando un vistazo por la ventana, el cielo era de un azul oscuro, profundo, surcado de innumerables estrellas. Podía oír desde el pasillo interno del palacio, que recorría en esos momentos, el cantar de los grillos provenientes del jardín. Sus pasos resonaban ligeramente. Se sentía relajada de no estar acompañada de su escolta una vez. Sonrió para si misma.

La princesa Kougyoku se dirigía a sus aposentos, pues ya era entrada la noche. Recordaba la última vez que había ido a ese palacio, y como había estado perdidamente enamorada de Sinbad. Volvió a reír. Que tonta había sido. Había confundido admiración con amor, pues jamás había conocido a un hombre de valor con excepción de los que habitaban su palacio.

Echó una última mirada a los ventanales, y entró a sus habitaciones designadas. Estaba todo realmente oscuro. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que nadie se había tomado la molestia de abrir sus ventanas.

Aunque realmente lo que llamó su atención no fue eso, sino que había un par de ojos carmesí brillando en la oscuridad, mirándola fijamente desde la cama.

- Hasta que por fin te dignas a venir, vieja bruja.

* * *

Esta vez salió mas cortito, pero es solo introduccion, perdon! XD

Hasta el proximo cap!


	3. Chapter 3

- Que no soy vieja!.- exclamó la princesa, enojada.

- Aaah! Qué aburrido estuve aquí dentro, esperándote! Lo vieja te afecta para venir más rápido, verdad Kougyoku?.- Kougyoku había logrado encender uno de los candelabros, y en esos momentos veía como Judal la observaba con burla, sobrándola, tirado despreocupadamente en su cama.

- Qué haces aquí?.- dijo con cansancio. Por un lado estaba alegre al ver al Magi allí, con ella, pero por otro lado estaba asustada…qué hacia allí?

Su mente comenzó a desesperarse. Conociendo a Judal, seguramente había ido a buscar pelea. Se había enterado de lo que había sucedido, seguramente, o quizás algo peor, quería atacar otra vez al Magi de Sinbad. Lo miró, desconfiada. Judal hizo una mueca de disgusto, al darse cuenta de que no le seguía el juego. Cerró los ojos teatralmente, dejando ver el sombreado oscuro de los mismos.

- Te fuiste.- dijo simplemente. Kougyoku esperó a que continuara, pero no lo hizo.

- Si, como cientos de veces antes por alguna visita imperial.- dijo intentando mantener la calma.

- Pero no me avisaste, y encima viniste aquí.- dijo con cierto dejo de rencor en la voz. Jugaba distraídamente con su varita, lo cual alarmó un poco a la princesa, pero su indignación casi imperceptible no dejaba de enternecerla.

- No fue mi intención no traerte conmigo.- dijo, sonriéndole.

- Cómo?! Yo no necesito que me lleves y me traigas como a tus sirvientes, me oyes?!.- se inclinó hacia adelante, mirándola ofuscado. La mueca había vuelto a sus labios. – Además no me interesa las cosas que haga una vieja como tu.- elevó la voz, pues vio como Kougyoku quería interrumpirlo otra vez.- Quiero saber qué sucedió, que hacen todos aquí, y por qué me perdí la diversión.

Lo miró en silencio, sopesando por un instante mentirle. Cerró los ojos, derrotada. Si ella no se lo contaba, saldría de su cuarto e iría destruyendo todo el palacio en busca de una explicación. Gritaría, exigiría cosas sin sentido. No sabía en qué momento se había vuelto asi de caprichoso.

No tenía opción. Le contó todo lo que sabía, intentando no olvidar los detalles. Judal simplemente la observó una vez que terminó el relato, sin decir nada.

- No tienes nada que decir?

- Ah.

- Qué expresivo.

- Cállate. Quiere decir que la diversión aún sigue existiendo, verdad?.- la princesa vio el brillo asesino en sus ojos, ese que solo aparecía cuando se le prometía guerra. Llamaba a esa cosa en el cielo, "diversión"…

- Supongo que si. Dónde estabas? Me sorprendio no verte allí.

- Por ahí.- no iba a admitir abiertamente que había sido encerrado y él, dócilmente, había obedecido. Estaba furioso.

- Se paró de repente, sobresaltando a Kougyoku. Caminó por la habitación, con paso despreocupado, hacia la ventana.

- Eh? Piensas irte?.- dijo la princesa, consternada.

- No digas estupideces. Me asfixia estar encerrado.- de pronto, la princesa lo recordó.

- Oh! Fuiste tu quien atravesó la barrera!

Judal la miró sin comprender por un momento, hasta que reacciono, y comenzó a reírse en forma compulsiva, sin poder respirar. No podía parar. Se tomó el estómago con ambas manos, intentando calmarse para tomar un poco de aire.

- La…estúpida esa…y el enano…- no podía parar de reir. La princesa lo observó recelosa; empezaba a dudar realmente de su salud mental.- Sus caras…tendrías que…infelices…

- Estábamos todos preocupados. Pensábamos que alguien relacionado con la organización podía atacarnos.- dijo molesta, recordando el sufrimiento de Aladdin. Judal pareció calmarse lentamente.

- Bueno, ya ves, qué eficientes son tus amiguitos nuevos.- dijo con asco.- en fin, iré por ahí.

- Judal-chan…

- Ah.- resongó, molesto, agitando una mano en su dirección.- No iré a buscar pelea, no quiero que sepan que ando por aquí.

Y sin decir mas, salio por la ventana sin emitir sonido alguno, dejando a la princesa sola, parada en la habitación, con unas cuantas preguntas en su agitada mente.

* * *

- Pues claro, estamos atravesando una crisis en Sindria, qué digo en Sindria, a nivel mundial! Y el señor rey decide hacer una fiesta, pues con el alcohol se resuelven los problemas de la humanidad, verdad?.- Sinbad giró la mirada, sorprendido y divertido por las palabras de Ja'far. Estaba sonrojado, pero de la indignación. Rio despreocupadamente, mientras se despojaba de los contenedores metálicos y sus multiples joyas, depositándolos en una pequeña mesa tallada en su habitación.

- Justamente por eso.- Ja'far lo miró sin comprender.- Debemos demostrar la hospitalidad y prosperidad del reino de Sindria a nuestros invitados. No hay mejor momento que la combinación de un buen banquete y alcohol a raudales para lograr grandes alianzas.- a continuación, rio triunfal, satisfecho de sus deducciones.

- Eres increíble.- bufó el peliblanco. Se encontraba parado al lado de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido, con ambos brazos entrelazados dentro de sus ropas.- Aun no entiendo como haces para gobernar…

- Gracias a ustedes que están a mi lado.- Ja'far abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la cercanía de su voz. No se había percatado de que se había acercado - tanto a él.- A ti, especialmente.

- Yo…yo sólo hice lo que debía.- dijo, inhibido, desviando la mirada.

- No, no tenias ninguna obligación, y aun asi, sigues a mi lado.- tomó con su amplia palma la mejilla aun sonrojada por el enojo del visir. Este, tras la sorpresa, ladeó la cabeza para tener más contacto con su mano. Suspiró. Sinbad le sacó parte de las ropas que ocultaban su cabello blanco, dejando su cabeza al descubierto. Con la mano libre, acarició mechones rebeldes en su frente.

- Aún sigo pensando que es una mala idea…

Su frase fue interrumpida por un beso. Tierno, fugaz, que preguntaba con timidez si podía ser profundizado. La relajación que le provocó el acto de Sinbad hizo que entreabriera los labios levemente, a lo que el pelimorado aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de Ja'far, quien gimió quedamente.

Lo empujó contra la puerta, apresándolo, mientras el visir enredaba ambos brazos sobre los hombros del rey. No tenía ganas ni fuerzas para fingir indignación.

Se dejó acariciar sobre la ropa, mientras Sinbad buscaba alguna apertura en la misma que le permitiera mayor contacto. Se enredó nuevamente en el cinto de su traje, por lo que Ja'far tuvo que ayudarlo, un poco irritado por cortar el beso. Chasqueo la lengua, notando el nudo que había hecho el mayor. Sinbad aprovecho para tomar aire, mientras veía como la primer capa de ropa de Ja'far caía pulcramente al suelo.

Aún quedaba bastante.

- Cual es la necesidad de ponerte tantas ropas?.- sonrió ladinamente.- Si al final de cuentas, siempre termina volando.

- No todos podemos andar libremente desnudos por el palacio, Sin.- al decir esto, con una expresión de indignación que se notaba a kilómetros era falsa, desprendió los primeros botones de su camisa.

Sinbad vio como el peliblanco empezaba a descubrir dócilmente parte de su piel nívea; tragó saliva. La piel de Ja'far, con excepción de las dos grandes cicatrices que adornaban sus piernas, era perfecta; solo su rostro y su espalda a la altura de los hombros estaban cubiertos por sutiles pecas. Nada más. Lo demás era blanco, limpio, pidiendo a gritos que él dejara marcas por doquier.

No aguantó más la cadencia en los movimientos de su visir, y tomando el control, apresó sus labios agresivamente, sin pedir permiso; introdujo su lengua, imponiéndose, en la boca en esos momentos dócil de Ja'far; éste había dejado de desprenderse la ropa y había enredado los dedos en el cabello de Sinbad. Éste, desesperado, sacó la camisa de Ja'far de dentro del pantalón, y cortando solo por unos segundos el beso, pasó la dichosa camisa por sus brazos y cabeza, sacándola del medio. Continuó el beso tan rápido como pudo; pegó su cuerpo al menor, tomándolo de la cintura. Apoyó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Ja'far, acariciando la parte final de su columna con sugestión, en el inicio de sus pantalones.

- Sin…más fuerte…- Sinbad acarició con mas ímpetu su espalda, pegándolo masa el.- Yo…ah…

- Shh.

Sin poder mas, tomó a Ja'far por las caderas y lo alzó, cargando todo su peso, dirigiéndose a la cama. Ja'far solo atinó a pasar sus brazos por sus hombros, agarrándose delicadamente. Sinbad deposito su cuerpo con delicadeza en la cama, mientras aprovechaba y tironeaba del pantalón del peliblanco. Mansamente, Ja'far se dejó hacer esta vez.

La visión que el visir le regalaba era exquisita. Estaba allí, tumbado, completamente desnudo, ahora levemente encorvado hacia adelante, tratando inútilmente de tapar su excitación con vergüenza, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados, observándolo, con anticipación, con adoración. No lo sabía.

Rápidamente comenzó a despojarse violentamente de sus ropas, que en esos momentos quemaban; el sonrojo de Ja'far se incrementó, cosa que no hizo mas que excitar aun mas al rey, cosa de ser posible. Esa sumisión, esa entrega que le expresaba Ja'far, y que encima, después de tantos años, aun sintiera timidez y vergüenza…no quería abusar del menor en ese sentido, pero era realmente excitante.

Ya completamente desnudo, trepó en la cama; Ja'far retrocedió un poco, cohibido por la mirada cargada de lujuria y anticipación de Sinbad. Lo avergonzaba ser tan deseado por su rey. No sabía que era lo que había visto en su persona, pero estaba profundamente agradecido. Y entregado a sus deseos.

Sinbad se subió a él, colocando cada brazo a cada costado de la cabeza de Ja'far, admirando aun su cuerpo. Podía ver como el contenedor familiar aun seguía enredado en sus brazos, ahora mucho mas suelto que de costumbre; al notar su mirada, Ja'far se deshizo de él hábilmente, lanzándolo al suelo. Sinbad comenzó a besar su rostro, su cuello, su pecho, acariciando sutilmente con la lengua sus pezones rosados, endurecidos ahora; Ja'far se limitaba a acariciarlo pasivamente, gimiendo quedamente.

Rápidamente, y antes de que Sinbad pudiera reaccionar, Ja'far lo había dado vuelta con sus piernas, dejándolo tendido en la cama. Éste se colocó sobre él, a horcajadas, mirándolo con deseo, apoyando sus manos en su amplio pecho. Sinbad quería acariciarlo, pero Ja'far apenas se dejaba tocar. Lentamente, desenredó sus piernas y bajó entre las piernas de Sinbad…

- Oh, por todos los cielos…-pudo decir Sinbad cuando observó, y sintió, como Ja'far lamía la punta de su miembro, para luego devorarlo delicadamente, como si fuese un preciado dulce.

Asi continuó un tiempo, hasta que Sinbad, no aguantando mas la excitación, tomó de los brazos al menor y volvió a tumbarlo, colocándose entre sus piernas nuevamente; Ja'far, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, enredó ambas piernas en las caderas de su rey, predispuesto y ansioso. Sinbad comenzó de vuelta a besar sus labios, repasándolos con la lengua, mientras introducía un dedo delicadamente en el interior del peliblanco; este gimió quedamente, sumiso, mientras Sinbad movía el dedo en su interior, dilatándolo. A éste se le sumó un segundo, y hasta un tercer dedo, hasta que los gemidos de Ja'far llenaban la habitación, suplicando, apretándolo con sus piernas. Se posicionó suavemente, y comenzó a penetrarlo, lenta, concienzudamente, analizando las expresiones faciales de Ja'far; éste fruncia el ceño, mientras respiraba agitadamente por la boca, acostumbrándose a la invasión. Sinbad separó sus nalgas para hacerlo con menos friccion, y el menor gimió sonoramente cuando se introdujo completamente.

Se quedaron así, quietos, por unos segundos, calmando un poco sus respiraciones, hasta que Ja'far movio sutilmente las caderas. Ésa era toda la señal que Sinbad necesitaba para, mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo nuevamente, penetrarlo a placer. Primero lento, acompasado. Luego cada vez mas rápido, chocando contra el cuerpo de Ja'far, quien se movía sobre las sabanas con sus estocadas, gimiendo ahora sin inhibiciones. Su cabello se pegaba a su frente y mejillas por el sudor; las estocadas se volvieron violentas, anunciando la culminación del acto, mientras Sinbad acariciaba con precisión el miembro de Ja'far, causándole un sonoro y potente orgasmo, mientras él, con un par de estocadas más, lo acompañaba.

Se tumbó sobre el cuerpo sudado y agitado de Ja'far, quien lo envolvió en sus brazos, acariciando su cabello.

Una vez recuperada sus respiraciones, Sinbad apoyo su peso en sus brazos, mirando a Ja'far, que lo observaba somnoliento.

- Asi que ahora sí era el momento, no?.- sonrió cariñosamente.

- Bueno, no creo que a estas horas alguien nos interrumpa para decirnos que nos atacan.- se sonrojó, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sinbad, medio despeinado.

Fuera de los aposentos del rey Sinbad, cierto hombre de cabello azabache hervía de ira, escondido en la oscuridad.


End file.
